This invention, in general, relates to wireless technology. More particularly, this invention relates to dissemination of environment and proximity aware information and advertisements to a mobile device user.
In existing methods of mobile advertising, mobile advertisements including banner advertisements, short message service advertisements, etc., are sent to a mobile device of a user. These mobile advertisements may be not be relevant to the mobile device user and may go unnoticed. The user may prefer to obtain information and advertisements about the various events and businesses in the vicinity of the user. For example, when the mobile device user is in the vicinity of a cinema, the user may need information about movie trailers, movie reviews, and movie listings. Business organizations would therefore need to advertise their products and services to mobile device users in the vicinity of their businesses. Therefore, there is a need for business organizations to disseminate environment and proximity aware information and advertisements to the mobile device user in a non-spamming manner.
Business organizations may also prefer to send out advertisements based on environmental conditions, or the time of day. For example, a coffee shop may want to advertise a new café latte advertisement on a cold day, or a restaurant may want to send out a lunch menu during lunch time to the mobile device user. Therefore, there is a need for a business organization to disseminate environment and proximity aware information and advertisements to the mobile device user. Hence, there is an unmet need for a method and system to disseminate environment and proximity aware information and advertisements to the mobile device user.